Return to Freddys
by ROBLOXARAON7
Summary: Back at this popular at-night-haunted restraunt for another night shift! but 300 and a day shift transfer? Fair enough, but what will the animatronics have in store for me? Why not find out? Don't read this at night! WHY! Becuase maybe you'll have nightmares like you maybe would! WHEN FNAF3 IS OUT I WILL DO RETURN TO FREDDYS: ONCE MORE.


WARNING: Contains some strong violence, strong language, strong horror, and one scene of torture. Not suitable for anyone under age 13.

So, last year i brought FIFA 14 for the XBOX ONE because my brother broke the other one, and i had chose to work at a haunted ass pizzeria. I knew that was the wrong decision, but now i learn't, what you gotta believe you gotta believe. It was 15 weeks since the local pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was shut down due to 'The Bite Of 87' But today was the day they reopened the place with new design inside the building. I didn't wanna go back there because i was thinking that they had new animatronics waiting to kill me at night. I decided to go to Freddy's to get a glimpse of the redesign. When i got in i was impressed, The place was clean, The children were happy as they normally would be. I saw the new versions of the three animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, and of course, the pedo-chicken Chica. They looked posh unlike their last versions, the smell wasn't foul in these ones. The smell was fresh, the old animatronics had a foul odor coming from them, the odor smelled like horse shit. The odor in the new animatronics smelt like my mom's cherry perfume. When i walked into another hallway i saw a [PARTS AND SERVICES] room.

"Maybe that's where they're keeping the old busted animatronics." I said to myself. When i turned to my left and walked down another hallway i noticed a security room. I didn't want to investigate because i might've gotten kicked out of the place. When i went out of the building i saw another poster saying: [NEW ANIMATRONICS ARE ON THE LOOSE AGAIN AT NIGHT! SECURITY NEEDED! 300$ AND SWITCH TO DAY SHIFT IF YOU FINISH THE 5 NIGHTS]

"Oh fucking hell MORE nights to work at this shitty ass pizzeria? For a minute i thought, getting 300$ for finishing 5 nights? Seem's OK to me but as long as those robot bastards don't invade my space I'll be fine as shit. I applied for the shift. Hopefully they'll have doors there to keep em out like last time. Only to realize i was wrong, totally fucking wrong. When i arrived the next night, there were NO doors, Not one fucking door! "I hope this goes easier than last time" i said to myself. I saw a note on the desk near a what seemed to be, a Freddy Fazbear mascot head. I looked on the note, it said:

[Well hey there sport! Looks like your back again for another round of you-know-what! Anyways, there's this music box that needs winding up every 5 minutes, if it runs out it will confuse the puppet inside thinking its preforming time when its not so if you miss it by 1 second, It will throw a mental shit fit and become a foe. Now keep that in mind and also i left you this Freddy head on the desk which should trick the robots into thinking your on their side. And you must NOT leave the office ANYTIME. Not even when you have to shit or piss. Ok i think thats it! Good night, I'll see ya tomorrow, and umm.. I'll leave some more info and shit on your desk tomorrow night! OK! Good luck!]

Night 1: I checked the cameras and nothing had moved so far, good start to the night shift i thought while reading the paper. Just then i heard footsteps coming down the hallway, i shined the flashlight down the hall, It was the new Bonnie standing outside the office looking down at me.

I found this quite interesting. "Hey! It's come to play with me!" i thought, i decided to go up to it but the other guy at the old Freddy's said on the phone that if i get close to the animatronics they will put me in a suit. I decided to leave the robot alone because.. i was afraid to know what exactly would happen if i did. I heard the bunny walk away from the office. 4 Minutes later i heard footsteps coming from the hall, i got the flashlight and shined it down the hall, it was Chica the pedophile chicken outside the office when Bonnie walked away This was the time i had to use the Freddy Head, i put it on and Chica eventually buggered off. I continued reading the paper, then i started to wonder 'Why are these new robots trying to kill me like the other ones?' I shrugged it off. I heard more footsteps coming from the hall, i shined the light, it was.. the new Freddy Fazbear smiling at me, i didn't find this impressive anymore, These things are trying to fucking get me. I threw on the Freddy Head and it walked away like the animatronics would. 6AM came in 10 minutes and i got out the building.

Night 2: I brought my M16 air gun with a silencer and red dot scope attached to it and 6 tins of ammunition. I was armed this time and wasn't worried about getting fired or arrested because i had a gun license to prove it to the police if they saw me with my gun. i sat down in the chair and saw another note from the manager, it said:

[Ah! first night accomplished eh? your brilliant at this! You know Foxy from the old Pirates Cove and why he was in disrepair? It was because of the 'Bite of 87' Which you may not have heard of. OK so the music box is ONLY necessary if a person is in the building. Now i should tell you that the older characters probably don't roam around anymore but if they DO then use the Freddy Head i gave you! it works for EVERY animatronic (except foxy) If you see foxy standing in the hallway shine your light at him 4 or 5 times, Foxy was a nice guy, i don't blame him for the '87 incident' OK! have a good night!]

I knew it, Foxy was back.. for me.. I was on my guard and tried my hardest not to fall asleep. I heard footsteps coming down the hall, I shined the light at the figure. No.. It couldn't be! I saw Foxy standing outside looking at me with his hook in the air, I didn't think he looked like a nice guy but he maybe was. "He's probably checking on me" i thought. I flashed the light at him a few times and he eventually vanished. i checked the camera in Party Room 1 to see the new Bonnie's face right in front of the camera, i almost let out a loud 'holy shit' but i stopped myself. I decided to check the air vent cameras, i checked the left one to see balloon boy crawling through the air vent, i checked the right one, Nothing, phew, i put on the Freddy Head to ensure that the Balloon boy would go, plus that man said the Freddy Head will make all the robots walk away except Foxy.

Just then i heard: "Hello!" I turned to my left to see the Balloon Kid peeking through the air vent right at me, I didn't dare think what Balloon Boy could do to me. Maybe stuff Balloon Helium into my lungs, Fucking hell... Balloon Boy crawled back through the vent and it was safe to take off the Freddy Head. I got the feeling that with like double the robots, they would surely try and catch me. But i wasn't afraid, i knew i would deal with 5 nights at a kid's pizzeria, While working, i was thinking how nicer the day shift would be like checking all those animatronics to make sure there's no malfunction. Surely they wouldn't dare try to kill me in front of 7 year-old's would they? Nah! 6AM came in 12 minutes this time. I checked all the cameras to make sure all the robots are where they're supposed to be. Yep, all of them are in their proper places. I got out of the building, Fast.

Night 3: I brought 2 Lucozade bottles and my air gun just in case of, you know. I saw another note from the same fucking manager! except.. it WASN'T the managers handwriting.. It said:

[WE WILL FIND YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP, NO, DO NOT TRY TO OUTRUN US, WE ARE STRONGER THAN YOU, YOU WILL BE WITH US SOON, - FREDDY, BONNIE, CHICA.]

Oh god! what- what the hell is happening?! was the manager killed?! is he pranking me?! there has to be a note attached to the back saying it was a joke but.. No.. It wasn't a joke! It was all too fucking real!. "Oh fucking holy fuck of all that's holy" I said. "This can NOT be real! Well at least i have my gun to defend myself so i will just shoot my way out if he dares to get hold of me" It was about 3AM and i checked the cameras to see that ALL the animatronics were GONE. I almost fainted from seeing this but i HAD to stay alive, i would NOT let those things get to me! But then i realized i haven't checked the Parts and Services room yet. I switched to the Parts and Services Room to see all the animatronics gathered together with the new Freddy standing in front of them saying: "WE ARE NOW READY TO PUT OUR PLAN INTO ACTION, BONNIE WILL GIVE THE SECURITY GUY A HEART ATTACK WHICH WILL GIVE US CHANCE TO STORM IN AND KIDNAP HIM, THEM WE BRING HIM BACK HERE AND MANGLE, YOU'LL RESTRAIN HIM SO HE WON'T ESCAPE. WE CLEAR?" "WE'RE READY FREDDY" Said the robots, Then the camera went static. I was about to grab my air rifle when New Bonnie jumped at me causing me to fall to the ground and pass out. I can't tell you the rest of what happened because i passed out.

I woke up but i knew it was not the Office, i was in the Parts and Services Room. My eyes woke up and i could see that all the animatronics were looking at me with New Bonnie in front of them. but i realised Foxy wasn't there, where was Foxy? "I'M GLAD YOUR AWAKE" Said Bonnie. "WE NEED YOU TO JOIN US, WE'RE SHORT ON FREINDS AND WE WAS THINKING YOU WERE FIT FOR THE JOB" "But but- Where's Fox-" Before i could finish my sentence Bonnie said with a disturbing angry face: "ENOUGH! HOW RUDE OF YOU TO INTERRUPT ME!" I hurled back: "Well why not.. KISS MY ASS AND SUCK YOUR OWN MOMMAS BOO BOOS! IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Bonnie said: "RIGHT, IF YOU'RE GONNA BE BEHAVING LIKE THIS, YOUR GONNA NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON" Bonnie walked over to Old Freddy taking something from his hand, It was- no, no no! i screamed: OH FUCK NO! FUCK NOT THE 1200 VOLT TAZER! NO FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Bonnie turned the tazer on and he pushed it slightly against my chest, I felt the volts rush through my body i screamed in pain and yelled for help but i saw something break down the Parts and Services Room Door. It was.. Foxy?! All the animatronics turned to Foxy, New Freddy said: "FOXY, YOU... YOU.. BETRAYED US! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US! " Foxy didn't say anything he just went for it and sliced up all the animatronics into scrap, metal, and metallic dust. Foxy dashed over to me and cut the bar restraining me. So Foxy WAS a good guy! The manager was right! "Foxy! Thanks for saving me!" i said thankfully. Foxy said: "COME WITH ME, WE NEED YOU OUT OF HERE QUICK BEFORE GOLDEN FREDDY FIND'S YOU" I grabbed my 2 lucozade's and my gun and started to run with Foxy. I thought while running with Foxy. Golden Freddy? I didn't know there was a 'golden' version of Freddy. Foxy got me to the exit. "Thanks for helping, Foxy!" i said. "NO PROBLEM, GOLDEN FREDDY SHALL NOT HEAR ABOUT THIS" Replied Foxy before heading back inside. I drove back to my house and remembered that i wouldn't get the 300$ or a day shift because i only finished 2 nights but i still had my gun and Lucozade Bottles. And all that so-called 'Golden Freddy' bullshit was never in my mind, but now that i think of it, he might be my new nemesis when i return there for a third time.

Thanks for reading! When FNAF3 Is out i will do: Return to Freddys: Once More. Write a review if you like and if you were scared!


End file.
